


Vampire Heart

by SeachelleTheTideborn



Series: Vampire Ardyn & Reader [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afraid of new abilities, Baby vampire learning from her sire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleTheTideborn/pseuds/SeachelleTheTideborn
Summary: Sequel to Angels of The Dark.Ardyn teaches y/n how to vampire but she is having issues adjusting.





	Vampire Heart

_You can't escape the wrath of my heart_  
_Beating to your funeral song_  
_You're so alone_  
_All faith is lost for hell regained_  
_And love dust in the hands of shame_  
_Just be brave_

"I feel hungry..."

"Still, my dear?" I lifted a hand to cup her cheek. This child had been afraid to tell me her feelings until she realized I could see into her mind. Seeing her entire past myself, I was horrified at everything she had been put through. She did not desire revenge, nor did she want them dead. She just wanted to get as far away from them as she possibly could.

She just wanted to be free from pain and suffering. 

I was doing my best but she was terrified of how I would react to any sort of problem. I tried speaking to her about trusting me but I could see it would take time.

"I'm sorry." Y/n looked down and in a sad manner.

_Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed_  
_And lead you along this path in the dark_  
_Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth_

"No, no. My dear, we have plenty of IV bags full of blood for you to consume. Do not be afraid to tell me these things." 

She buried her face into the chest of my jacket, ashamed of herself. I just simply held her close and whispered comforting words against her soft hair. 

I taught her how to feed but her lingering human emotions would not let her take anyone's life. So the blood bags were helping her deal with this hunger that frightened her. Teaching her what she needed to know was such a pleasant experience. Y/n was anxious to learn everything about her new life. I couldn't help but cringe when she discovered she was unable to touch silver without it burning her. It healed instantly but she was in tears for an hour after. Only being able to go out at night and on incredibly cloudy days did not bother her at first. 

Discovering her tears were no longer clear only made her cry more. She was terrified at the many changes. It took a while but I managed to calm her down, licking her tears away and preening her. She rather enjoyed being groomed and loved on, it was adorable. 

_Hold me_  
_Like you held on to life_  
_When all fears came alive and entombed me_  
_Love me_  
_Like you love the sun_  
_Scorching the blood in my vampire heart_

But then came the times when she would be terrified of her newfound abilities. When this first happened, I would find her scared and curled up in a corner, red painting her face from her tears. She did not want to hurt anyone, she couldn't bring herself to destroy anyone. When she picked anything up, it would shatter in her strong grip. She felt she was destroying everything. I just picked her up and cradled her against my chest.

"I thought I could do this, Ardyn. I can't..."

"You can, my dear."

"I miss the sun..." She sobbed and the sound broke my heart.

 _I'll be the thorns on every rose_  
_You've been sent by hope_  
You'll grow cold  
_I am the nightmare waking you up_  
_From the dream of a dream of love_  
_Just like before_

I knew this feeling, I felt this way at first. I tried everything to see the sunlight, even if it meant I had to be harmed in the process. That would not happen to her, I wouldn't let it. I sent her feelings of love through our bond and she began to calm down. I once again licked the bloody tears that had fallen in place of the others then she curled up against my chest.

"You have yet to see a full moon in all her glory, my dear."

"I... I haven't..."

"Y/n, the full moon and the stars in a sky with no clouds... It is simply breath taking. We must plan to see it at the end of the week." I saw her eyes light up when she looked at me.

_Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close_  
_Paint you my soul, scarred and alone_  
_Waiting for your kiss to take me back home_

I pressed a kiss to her forehead. Quickly, I took off my jacket and shirt and held her against my chest once again. I began rocking her as I would a child.

"The sea at night with a full moon shining over her, that is quite a thing to witness. Every time I see it, it is like the first time all over again." I helped her out of her clothes and she pressed against me. Her face buried in my neck, "When storms form in the distance over the ocean on the night of the full moon, the clouds haven't reached the moon yet. The pale orb in the sky with lightning of pastel colors in the background, all of it is beautiful."

"I never came out at night when I was alive, I didn't know it could be beautiful but you speak of it as you would a lover." Her face buried back into my neck, something she would do when she was embarrassed.

I could only smile at her actions, "You will soon think this way of the night, I will show you everything."

_Hold me_  
_Like you held on to life_  
_When all fears came alive and entombed me_  
_Love me_  
_Like you love the sun_  
_Scorching the blood in my vampire heart_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable.


End file.
